<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Miraculous War by zainykookiemonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374332">The Miraculous War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainykookiemonster/pseuds/zainykookiemonster'>zainykookiemonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous World Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Elections, F/M, Fighting, Revolution, Violence, War, dream smp au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainykookiemonster/pseuds/zainykookiemonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous was a peacful world until Marinette joined. This is story of the people of Miraculous. the battles, the friendhsips, the btrayls, and the love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous World Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Miraculous War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired By DreamSMP!! YayYAyay.</p><p>This series will have slow updates as I'm trying to rework the events of the DreamSMP. I'll try and write up a list about the SMP characters and Miraculous Roles. Enjoy!</p><p>FYI: Mild Swearing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Independence,” Adrien said sternly, “Independence or death. We would rather give up our lives, than join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If a revolution is what you want,” Kim sneered, “Then you will get war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So be it,” Marinette spoke, stepping up from behind Adrien, “We will fight you, until our last breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Alix,” Kim said, “The sun shines on our land. When that sun sets, I will move on from this land. And when the sun rises, you, too, will rise with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix watched in awe as the light displayed her home as it never had before. Max came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the war begins, we’ll all fight together,” he said, “And we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino heaved bricks one-by-one into his case. Together, he and the other Guardians were building a wall around their precious city. They’d sworn that no matter what, they would protect Guarden with their lives. This wall would only be the beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya stepped over and laid her hand over his, “What’s wrong?” she asked, “You look stressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a reassuring smile, “It’s nothing. I’m just worried about the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she chided, “We have five members, they only have three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim, Alix, and Max sneaked around the walls of Guarden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we near them?” Kim whispered to Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're here,” he responded. Max gestured towards a less grassy area by the walls and started to dig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon uncovered three hidden flamethrowers that Max had stashed away during the buildings on the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant,” Kim said as he rolled the weapon in his hands in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go burn some land!” Alix cheered as she lit a tree aflame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max whooped in joy as he spread fires outside of the concrete Guarden walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino watched his home burn only minutes before the battle was to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya ran to him panting before her eyes fell on the flaming building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand covered her mouth as she let out a muffled gasp, “No,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino narrowed his eyes and gripped his sword in anger, “Tell Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe,” he turned to look at her with darkened eyes, “The war has begun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim and his team fired TNT into the walls of Guarden. He watched as the bricks and concrete crumbled with satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix and Max continued their onslaught as Kim marched up to the hole on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing he gestured towards his friends to stop their attack as he marveled at the destruction they’d caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The members of Guarden ran to where the attack targeted and glared at Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you,” Marinette shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are at war. We have no mercy for you! No mercy!” Kim yelled, “We want white flags  outside of your base by dawn, or you’re dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the Guardians look at each other in worry. Smirking, he turned around and led his teammates out of the burnt forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe led her team atop her tower as they watched the Miraculous Team leave the battle lands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my mark,” she exclaimed, “Fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An assault of arrows flew towards the clueless Miraculous Team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three members were hit arrow by arrow as they looked behind and started to run for cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe watched as Kim attempted to use his crossbow to fire back, but the attempt was futile. Her tower was far too high for any long ranged weapon to hit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix built the secret chamber with Max by her side. Kim had gone to gather explosive earlier and had left the job to her and Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this will work?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last plan?” Max asked, pushing his glasses back as he fixed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with, you know, with everything that’s happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max watched her as she fumbled to form words, “Don’t worry,” he said gently, “I’ve calculated all other scenarios. And us winning? Is th emost liely outcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled as she found herself leading her friends once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just into here,” she whispered as she led them to a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The Final Control Room?’“ Marinette read the sign on the door out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's going to completely change the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, lead us to the room, Chloe,” Adrien walked behind her and looked behind at the others with a confused glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” she murmured as she held the handle of the door that led to the control room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” The others responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw open the door to reveal one small button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe walked over the button and hovered her hand above it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the button for?” Nino asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>this!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She pressed the button to reveal the doors opening behind her. A volley of poison potions hit the team as it revealed the Miraculous members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardians ran to the door leading outside before Adrien turned back and look at Chloe with an expression of betrayal, “Chloe, how could you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “It was never to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya stepped beside Adrien, “Chloe, I- I worked with you for hours!” She cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, Listen up,” Marinette pushed the two aside and glared at the traitor, “I’m saying this in the nicest way possible. You’ve fucked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max watched as the Guardians ran from the base. All the Guardian loot theirs to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret this, Chloe?” he asked the girl who watched her once family leave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, “No, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Kim nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix cheered as she giddily looked at the bow she held, “I can’t believe we got the Ladybug!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim glanced at her before looking down to his feet. He took Adrien’s sword in his hands and grinned, “Finally, Le Chat Noir is mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have an ultimatum for you,” Kim said as he stared down the defenseless guardians. He turned to Chloe to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward and placed an explosive, “Either surrender to us, or I will light this piece of TNT,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One piece of TNT?” Alya scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you’ve got?” Nino asked, “All of our things and you threaten us with one piece of TNT?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien laughed as he looked at the red cylinder, “Go for it. I doubt one TNT can harm us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Chloe shrugged, “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guardians questioning faces turned to ones of panic as they watched the first TNT cause hundreds of other explosives to go off from below them. Marinette stood frozen as she watched a large hole begin to form from the explosion, the retreating figures of the Miraculous Team in her peripheral vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Adrien shouted as he pulled Marinette out of stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She cried, “We can win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Marinette,” he whispered, “We have to surrender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette screamed as she ran towards Kim in anger, “You want to fight?” She shrieked, “Then come at me! Fight me! One on one, and I swear I will obliterate you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Alya called exasperatedly as Kim grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Marinette, I’m ready to fight.”  he brandished Le Chat Noir and pointed at her with his new sword, “I really want to try out my new sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in anger as she recognized the pitch black sword in his hands, “Shut up! That doesn’t belong to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Adrien pulled her back as he stared at his sword sadly, “marinette, it isn’t worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him in determination, “For you, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim laughed at her words, “Here’s an idea. Bow duel, first one to hit the other wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Nino warned, “They have Ladybug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her teammates before meeting Kim’s eyes, “I accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe stepped away from Guarden as the bright lights of the bombs glowed behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to see her old home be further destroyed when she noticed her tower. There it  stood, proud and tall… and completely untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d expected that the Guardians would destroy the tower and ransack anything she’d left behind. By what it looked like, they hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words of Marinette and Alya echoed through her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyas laughing voice, “We’re fighting a war, girls, but that doesn’t mean our sisterhood is going to end during this mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s betrayed voice, “Chloe, you wretch! We trusted you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear slid down her cheek as she looked back at her new team. It was too late, she’d chosen. It was time to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat on the bench and watched the moon high in the sky. She looked at her weapon and tossed it from hand to hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Adrien,” Marinette held her bow in her hands, “I’m not sure if I should do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked over her and crouched down to where she was seated, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I,” she looked up and met his eyes, “Should I shoot him? Or should I shoot to the skies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to do what your heart says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Kim stood back to back, a bow in each person's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One!” Adrien called out as Marinette and Kim took a step ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two!” Another step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three!” One more step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four! Five!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two turned and the battle began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim dodged Marinette’s shot before firing his own arrow. Marinette fell aside into the river before swimming up and shooting another arrow. Kim followed her into the water and fired another shot but failed to execute it properly. His second arrow fell into the water. Marinette smirked and hsot one more but it flew over Kim’s head as he dunked back into the river. She turned and tried to pull herself onto the bridge but was too slow, Kim fired one more shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien watched grimly as the arrow hit Marinette’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a shuddering gasp before falling into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien dived after her right as her view went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teams met at the bridge three day later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stepped forward and often her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My earring,” she sighed, “For my city's freedom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Adrien pleaded, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said, raising her hand, “They can have my ruby earrings, I still have the obsidian ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim looked at her offering then glanced at the city walls to his left, “I’ll accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him shocked, “Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a soft expression, “These past days,” he spoke, “I’ve realized that war only divides us. I’ll take the earrings for your freedom, and for peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stepped forward, “So it’s over? The battles, the fighting, it’s over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kim nodded, “We used to be such great friends. I’d like for us to repair our connections in due time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim pocketed Marinette’s offering before reaching out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shake on it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked at his outstretched hand then looked at her old friend, “I’m not ready for friendship now, but maybe someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands met as they performed a firm shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was done, the end of the Miraculous Lands War… or was it?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>